


refrigerator

by zeltha



Series: potter, what the hell is this? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Humor, M/M, Muggle Culture, Muggle Technology, Refrigerator, set around 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeltha/pseuds/zeltha
Summary: Draco stumbled upon an odd, tall cabinet on a hot night at 3AM, and as soon as he opened it, he didn't know Antarctica anymore.Ft. a tired Harry Potter, trying to convince Draco to get over with it and just sleep.





	refrigerator

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, sorry for mistakes!

  
3AM, the clock on the wall read.

And there was Malfoy, standing in front of an open refrigerator. At 3-bloody-AM.

Now don't get this wrong, Harry simply climbed downstairs just to get some water to soothe his oddly aching throat, but what he hadn't expected was a wild Draco Malfoy in his unusual habitat...

...in front of an open fridge.

"Malfoy." Harry stared at the figure blearily, blinking behind his glasses. "What are you doing?"

"Oh." He glanced to his side to catch Harry's dark eyes under the dim lighting of the kitchen. "Potter, hello."

"How long have you been here?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, yawning at the process.

"Eh, not exhaustingly long. 2 hours, perhaps." The blond shrugged dismissively.

"2 hours." Harry repeated slowly. "In front of an open fridge?"

"Is that what it's called? A _fridge?_ Strange. But correct."

Harry sighed, "And what exactly are you doing? In front of the open fridge?"

Malfoy glared, his glare gentle under the mellow light of the gaping fridge that automatically activates when opened. "If you haven't noticed, Potter, tonight is dreadfully hot."

He paused to push his sweat lathered hair back, "And I couldn't cast myself a cooling charm. Also I couldn't sleep, but I wanted to get myself some cool water, but then I couldn't locate where the ice was. So I opened whatever this cabinet is, and I swear; it's like heaven pulled me in and threw me over to Antarctica." He gesticulated dramatically with his hands.

"It's a fridge." Harry deadpanned. "And go to sleep, we'll be heading somewhere tomorrow and I don't want you dozing off in the process."

Malfoy turned and pouted, "But it's _hot_."

"Doesn't mean you will stand in front of there the whole night," He groaned irritatedly, reaching for his wand in the pocket. "Here, just, come here, and I'll cast you a cooling charm."

"You should've fucking done that 2 hours ago, idiot." Malfoy sighed. "But I'll take the offer, I feel like I'm drowned in a pool of molten lava right now."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me! tumblr : @malvoi


End file.
